Amy Fowl
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Artemis Fowl never worked alone. There is another, who was left out of the series. Her name is Amy Fowl, and she is Artemis's twin sister. And she was there the whole time...
1. Chapter 1

**This was an idea I had when I was bored one day. I want to do the whole series, so it could be a very long story.**

**Full Summary: Artemis Fowl never worked alone. There is another, who was left out of the series. Her name is Amy Fowl, and she is Artemis's twin sister. She was there the whole time. Artemis and the others could never have survived without her. And you think Artemis has had a hard time? You ain't seen nothing yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. At all. Well, I did make up Amy…but that's not the point. I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Ho Chi Minh City**

Artemis Fowl sat at a café, waiting for their contact. Artemis did not look well in the sun. His skin was pale from so long behind a computer screen, giving him the appearance of a vampire. His twin sister, Amy Fowl, sat next to him. She, at least, had some color in her face, but overall was no less frightening.

The brother and sister looked amazingly alike, but they also seemed different from one another. Artemis looked like he rarely ventured outside, but Amy seemed to get out sometimes, and looked like she could take you down in mental or physical terms.

"I hope this isn't another wild-goose chase, Butler." Amy said, looking at their bodyguard, Butler. "Especially after Cairo."

"No, miss. I'm certain this time. Nguyen is a good man."

"Hmm." Amy didn't sound convinced. Artemis smiled slightly.

"Calm down, Amy."

She sighed. "I can't, Artemis. I have to do this soon, my time is running out."

Artemis looked serious and nodded. "I know."

Amy and Artemis did have a deadline for this mission. Or rather, Amy did. The hard part was, they didn't know when the deadline was.

You see, Amy was dying.

She was very ill. But to understand, I should start from the beginning.

Artemis was not a social person. He only had one true friend. And that was Amy.

Amy was his older sister by 5 minutes. She was just as smart as Artemis, but she also could do something he couldn't. She was much more athletic. Butler trained her sometimes. But that wasn't the point. Amy and Artemis told each other everything. Amy was understanding. She was a criminal, like Artemis, but not as cruel. Artemis needed her. He really did. He couldn't stand the idea of living without her.

And then she got sick.

She didn't look sick. But she was. And it was the oddest disease anyone had ever seen. She would unexpectedly find herself in horrible pain. Usually it made her pass out eventually. And it would kill her. The pain steadily got worse and worse each time. The doctors said it would become too strong for her and she would die. It was impossible to know when, but it would happen.

Artemis was desperate. He didn't want to lose her. He brought her to the best doctors in the world. He even examined her himself. But nothing.

Artemis's only hope was the fairies. They had found out about them and had made the plan to make a fortune. Artemis had a hunch that Amy was sick with a fairy illness. He was sure they could cure her.

She forbid him to make that a demand. She made the plot for the money, to remake to family fortune. She didn't want to risk the money for her own well being. It wasn't that she wanted to die. But she wanted to leave Artemis with enough money to continue the family business.

She and Artemis had an argument about it one day. "We could demand your cure and the gold!" Artemis had insisted.

"But what if one fairy is only worth one demand? And you know we will never be able to catch two!"

"Then we will get your cure and move on with our lives."

"No. We will never get a chance at this much gold again."

Artemis pretended to drop the subject, but secretly he planned on asking for the cure first. And he was, after all, in charge here.

So now they waited for their latest contact.

"Arty, look." Amy said suddenly. Artemis saw a "waiter" hurrying toward them.

"Pathetic." He muttered. Amy grinned.

"More tea, sirs?"

Artemis sighed. "Spare me the theatrics, and sit down."

"But sir, I am the waiter."

Amy sighed, stood up, and shoved him into a seat. "Sit down, Nguyen." She sat back down next to Artemis.

"Let me fill you in the weapon status…" Artemis started talking about Butler's many weapons and Amy's knife she had up her left sleeve. Amy started shaking.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!' she moaned. Artemis stopped talking.

"Amy? It's happening again." He said. She was having an attack. She bent over in pain. Nguyen looked very nervous.

"K-keep talking, A-Artemis, I'll be f-fine." She stammered, fists clenched.

He looked unsure but continued. About the time he got to, "You responded to our web advertisement," she passed out. Artemis gently rested her head on his shoulder. A lump formed in his throat but he composed himself and continued the meeting.

"Take us to this healer."

"That was not part of the deal."

"It is now."

Nguyen gulped. "Y-yes master Fowl."

Amy's eyes opened. She groaned. She was always very weak for a few minutes after she woke up after an attack. Butler picked her up and put her in the car. She protested the entire time, but she couldn't even walk, so she had no choice. Artemis sat down next to her.

"Are you ok, Ames?" he asked, using her old pet name.

"Yes, Artemis, stop treating me like a baby."

"I'm worried about you."

She laughed. "That's a new one. Since when do you care about anyone?"

He didn't answer. The road became too narrow for the car. "We must continue on foot, then."

Amy was the first one out. "Come along, Nguyen. And don't you dare run."

"Expect a fatal pain between your shoulder blades if you do." Artemis said.

"Don't worry. I won't run."

They reached the healers small shelter. "Butler, could you hand us the pairs of goggles?" Artemis asked. Butler gave both of them a pair.

Artemis gave her the holy water. Amy paid Nguyen and told him to get out of there and never to repeat one word of this to anyone. He seemed eager to agree.

She came back just in time to hear, "Holy water! You have murdered me, human."

"True." admitted Artemis. "So here's the deal: You give me thirty minutes with your book, and I'll not only cure you, but give you your magic back."

"We'll." Amy corrected.

"We'll." Artemis amended.

"Return my magic? Not possible."

Amy smiled. "Oh, but it is. We will give you two ampoules. One, a vial of spring water from the fairy well sixty meters below the ring of Tara-possibly the most magical place on earth. This will counteract the holy water."

"And the other?"

"The other is a little shot of man-made magic. A virius that feeds on alcohol, mixed with a growth agent. It will flush every drop of rice wine from your body, remove the dependence, and even bolster your failing liver. It'll be messy, but after a day you'll be zipping around as through you were a thousand years old again." Amy said.

"How can I trust you, humans? You have tricked me once before."

"True." Amy agreed "We'll give you the water on faith, you give us the book for thirty minutes, and then we give you the booster. Deal?"

The fairy considered. Then she held out her arm. "I'll take it."

Amy smiled. "I thought you might. Butler?"

Butler gave the fairy her spring water. Artemis whispered, "Good job."

Amy looked pleased. "Thank you."

The fairy gave Amy the book. Amy pulled out her phone and started taking pictures. 30 minutes later, she gave it back. "Butler, give the fairy her booster."

"Yes, miss."

As Butler helped the fairy, Amy stood by Artemis. She became pale. "Oh not again." She muttered.

"Amy?" Artemis asked, but he knew what was happening. She was having another attack.

She screamed in agony and curled on the floor. Artemis tried to help her up. "Butler, we need to get her out of here."

"I agree."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

On the plane, Amy was curled up, asleep, next to Artemis. Butler was on his other side.

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Butler?"

"The sprite. We didn't we just leave her to die?"

"A corpse is evidence, Butler. My way, there is no proof."

"But the sprite?"

Without opening her eyes, Amy said, "I hardly think she will confess to showing a human her book. In any case, we mixed an amnesiac in with the booster. When she awakes the last week will be a blur."

Butler nodded, satisfied. Artemis was surprised to hear Amy speak. Maybe she wasn't as asleep as he thought.

**Tell me what you think. Like I said, I would like to do the entire series with Amy. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Artemis. Fowl.**

**Fowl Manor**

**Early the next morning**

"Artemis?" Amy called. "Artemis?" she went upstairs and ran into Juliet.

"Hello, Amy. How do you feel?"

"Fine, thank you. Have you seen Artemis?"

"Yes, he just went up to see your mother."

"Oh. Thank you." She hurried upstairs. Amy was almost as worried about her mother's condition as Artemis was about hers.

Amy opened the door to her mother's room in the attic.

"…and stop calling me mother. I don't know who you are, but you're not my little Arty."

Amy saw Artemis blink back tears. "Very well, moth-Mrs. Fowl. This is the last you'll see of me."

"It had better be, or I'll call my husband after you, he's a very important man, you know." She froze. "Do you hear them?"

Artemis shook his head, "I don't hear any-"

"They're coming after me." She hid under the blankets. Artemis quietly walked out of the room and saw Amy.

"Arty? Are you ok?"

"I-yes." But as he said it he shook slightly. She hugged him.

"It'll be all right, Artemis."

"No it won't, look at us, Father is missing, Mother is going insane, and you're…" he couldn't finish the thought.

"Hey, don't you dare talk like that, remember, we're going to be the first cross-species thieves. Just remember that. That's the bright side. And you'll still have Butler and Juliet. And you're going to find father someday, and that will help mother. It'll be fine. You'll see."

He nodded.

"Good. Come on, Arty, we have to start working on decoding the Book." She went downstairs. Artemis followed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Amy sighed with frustration. "This isn't working."

Artemis smiled wryly. "Don't give up. Keep trying."

"I didn't say I was giving up."

"It's sounded like it."

"Oh, shut up."

They had been trying for hours to decode the Book, and had barely made any progress.

"Ugh, you try, Artemis, I need to sit down."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just tired." She sat down in the corner. About a half hour later:

"Amy! I've got a lead! Amy?" he looked over. She was bent over in pain. How had he not noticed? "Amy!" he rushed over to her. "How long have you been in pain like this? How long?"

She moaned. "Fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes? You've been having a fifteen minute long attack and didn't say anything?"

She tried to answer, but passed out. For one horrifying moment, Artemis thought she was dead, but then he felt her pulse.

Artemis had laid some cushions on the study floor for when she passed out. He gently laid her down on them, and went back to decoding.

After a while, he got the first page. "At last." He breathed. A voice behind suddenly said,

"You got it!"

He turned and saw Amy sitting up on the floor. She smiled. "I can't get up yet. Read it out loud."

Artemis nodded and read:

"_The Booke of the People_

_Being instructions to our Magicks _

_And life rules_

_Carry me always, carry me well._

_I am thy teacher of herb and spell._

_I am thy link to power arcane._

_Forget me and thy magick shall wane._

_Ten times ten commandments there be._

_They will answer every mystery._

_Cures, curses, alchemy._

_These secrets shall be thine, through me._

_But, Fairy, remember this above all._

_I am not for those in mud that crawl._

_And forever doomed shall be the one,_

_Who betrays my secrets one by one._

Amy managed to stand up and joined Artemis. There was a glint in her eye. "Good job, Arty. Let's do the rest."

Artemis nodded. He pressed the intercom button. "Butler. Get Juliet and come up here. There are some jigsaws I need you to assemble."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Amy woke Artemis up the next morning. They ate quickly and went upstairs. Artemis was keeping a close eye on Amy. After her huge attack the night before, he was worried she was getting worse.

They entered the study. Butler was already there. "Turn all the computers off, except for the book." Artemis told him. Butler was surprised.

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. We need quiet for this."

Butler glanced at Amy. She nodded. Butler put his hand gently on Artemis's shoulder before turning the computers off.

**That chapter was shorter…weird…oh well. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I skipped chapter 3 of the book because Amy would not have been in it at all. So this is chapter 4 in the book, chapter 3 in the story. Make sense?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Fowl Manor**

Amy and Artemis had called the Butlers to the study. Amy stood up to talk.

"There are certain rituals every fairy must complete to renew his or hers magic." Amy began.

Butler and Juliet nodded.

Artemis flipped through his hard copy of the Book and selected a passage.

"_From the earth thine power flows, _

_Given through courtesy, so thanks are_

_owed._

_Pluck thou the magick seed,_

_Where full moon, ancient oak and twisted _

_water meet._

_And bury it far from where it was found,_

_So return your gift into the ground._

Artemis closed the text. "Do you see?"

Butler and Juliet nodded again. Amy sighed.

"No, they don't."

Artemis nodded. He explained. Then Juliet raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Well, Artemis, the part about the leprechauns. You know they're not real, don't you?"

Amy sighed and glared at Butler. He winced. "Sorry. I didn't talk to her-"

"Because you were worried she would laugh at you (which she probably would)? Because that's no excuse." Amy said. Butler looked down.

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"Amy, calm down." Artemis snapped.

"Yes, Artemis."

Artemis looked at Juliet. "Let us proceed under the assumption that the fairy folk do exist, and that I am not a gibbering moron."

She didn't look convinced.

As Artemis explained the plan, Amy fell back into a chair and put her head in her hands. Juliet was the first to notice. "Amy?"

Artemis turned to look. He walked over to where she was sitting. "Amy? Are you ok?" he put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking like crazy.

"M-make it s-stop!" she moaned.

"I can't. I wish I could-"

She screamed as the pain got worse. Her cheeks were flushed. Artemis put a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up. Butler-"

"I know." He ran off to get something to help.

"Ames," Artemis said soothingly, "Hold on. We're going to help you. Just-"

He was cut off by her screaming. Then she passed out. He felt her pulse quickly. She was still alive. He sighed in relief.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Four months of stakeout. Even Butler was starting to dread it. At least Amy had been alright. He fever had disappeared before she had even woken up that one time, and she hadn't had an attack since. But they all knew better than to think she was no longer sick.

And now they sat in a tent again. Artemis, Amy, and Butler. Artemis and Amy were watching the monitors unblinkingly. Butler, however, sensed that something was bothering them. Finally, he said,

"Artemis, Amy?"

"Hmmm?" Artemis replied.

"Um, I know it's not my place, but I get the feeling something is bothering you, and if you want to talk about it…"

Amy didn't respond. Artemis, however, sighed and said, "It's our mother, Butler. We're beginning to wonder if she'll ever-"

The proximity alarm flashed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Butler nodded. Possible match. Amy and Artemis strapped on their mirrored sunglasses.

Amy crept out and hid in the shadows. She watched the figure with fascination. Amazing, she thought. A real fairy. She nodded at Butler, who pulled the trigger on his dart rifle.

At that moment, the figure bent down.

The dart flew over the figure's head. The fairy curled up into a ball and drew her pistol. Amy stepped forward.

"Nice peashooter." She said. She tackled the fairy and pulled the weapon out of its hands. She jumped up and gave the weapon to Butler.

Artemis stepped forward now. "I don't suppose you would consider peaceful surrender?" he asked.

The fairy turned, elbows raised for combat.

"No," Artemis sighed melodramatically. "I suppose not."

The fairy glared at them. "Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with."

Artemis laughed. "I believe, fairy, that you are the one unfamiliar with the facts."

"I have magic, mud worm."

Artemis took a step closer. "Brave words, miss. But-Amy!"

Amy had started shaking. The fairy looked at her. Amy sunk to the ground still shaking, but she said, "If y-you had your m-magic, you would not be here to complete the r-ritual." Then she passed out.

Butler shot the fairy with his dart rifle. She fell to the ground next to Amy.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

A female, thought Artemis. Something he had not expected. A female, like Juliet, or Mother, or Amy.

"Good shooting." He said. He picked up the fairy's equipment, then walked over to Amy, who's eyes were fluttering open.

"Did we get the fairy?" she asked. Her voice was weak and quiet.

"Yes. We got her. Our plan has worked, so far."

She smiled slightly. Artemis tried to help her up, but she wasn't strong enough to stand. In the end, Butler had to carry her. He didn't complain, but he wasn't very happy to have yet another thing to carry across two fields, a bog, and a stile.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I might add in a scene here and there that isn't in the actual book, just to help show Amy a little more. **

**Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl**

Artemis was sitting in the backseat of the car, the fairy's equipment laid out on the seat next to him. Butler was driving, and Amy was sitting in the front seat next to him.

"This stuff is impressive. Very impressive." Artemis said. Amy turned around to look.

Artemis held up the fairy's wristband. "It appears to be a locator of some kind."

Amy drew a sharp breath. "They're probably following us right now."

Amy and Artemis looked at each other. They could tell they were both thinking the same thing.

"Is the Japanese whaler still at the docks?" Artemis asked.

"I think so." Amy said, smiling slightly.

"Good. Take us down there, Butler. It's time to let our diminutive friends know exactly who they're dealing with."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Fowl Manor**

Amy was in a bad mood. They had gone to the docks to plant the locator. Butler had caused a distraction while they planted the locator on the whaler's boat. Or rather, Artemis had planted it. She had a second attack while they were in the car on the way there, and even though she had her strength back by the time they got there, Artemis had forced her to stay in the car. She had argued, but he didn't listen. Typical Artemis.

She knew he meant well (Haha, she thought, Artemis, mean well. That's a good one), but still, she was a bit hurt. It wasn't like she couldn't do anything anymore. Half of this whole plan had been her idea, so why couldn't she help with it?

Amy walked into the cellar, wearing her defective sunglasses. The fairy, whose name they had translated to Captain Holly Short, was lying on the bed, still unconscious. Juliet was standing by the bed.

"Hi, Juliet. She should be waking up soon. Artemis sent me down here. As usual, send sister out of the way." She added bitterly.

"Aw, that's just the way brothers are, Ames." Juliet said.

"Do not call me that!" Amy growled. Artemis was the only one who ever got away with calling her Ames.

"No one is allowed to call me that, Juliet. Not even you."

Juliet smirked at her.

Juliet and Amy had been close friends for as long as anyone could remember. When they were little, they could often be found running around the house and breaking things. The only closer friend Amy had then Juliet was Artemis.

"Artemis calls you that all the ti-"

"Shush, Juliet, she's waking up." It was true, the fairy called Holly was moving.

Juliet leaned over. "Hello? You awake, then?"

Holly groaned.

"I thought that dart might have killed you. Aliens insides-"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Juliet, she is not an alien, she is an Elf." Amy said.

Holly tried to sit up. "How do you know what I am?"

Amy smiled coldly. "How do you think?"

Holly said nothing. Fear flashed across her face, though. This girl knew what she was talking about, Holly could tell.

Amy sighed. "I should get back up. Artemis will-"

"Artemis?" Holly asked.

Amy gave her a piercing stare. "Artemis Fowl. My brother. Trust me you don't know his name now, but you will. Trust me, little fairy, you will." She wiped sweat of her brow. Juliet frowned.

"Amy? You don't look so good, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She raced out of the cellar and into a bathroom. She fell to the ground, shaking, fighting the urge to be sick. It was getting worse.

Her time was running out.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, people, we need to talk. I have gotten way too many complaints about how I'm following the book too much. Look, I know what I'm doing. I have a plan. I know that's what it looks like right now, but this is just the introductions I need for Amy to explain her. I have a plan for her that I haven't told anyone. When I get to the right part, in this chapter, actually, there will be a dramatic change. For everyone. And if you think Artemis is too OC, then I would tell you that's the point. To show that even Artemis has a soft spot for some people. To show he wasn't all bad, even then. So please stop bothering me about this. Oh, and don't even get me started on how I don't use good enough vocabulary for Artemis. I've gotten those complaints from my other AF stories. I am not a genius, people.**

**Story now.**

**Disclaimer: Person: Do you own Artemis Fowl, miss?**

** Me: No, no, no, no, no-**

** Person: Ok, I get the point.**

**Fowl Manor**

Amy walked into the study. "The fairy is awake-"she broke off when she saw him. He looked very pleased with himself.

"What did I miss?" she walked up behind him. "What did you do, Artemis? And why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

Artemis stood up. "I do not have a stupid grin on my face. And let's just say there is one less whaler in the world."

Amy's eyes got wide. "You blew up the whaler ship? The fairies took the bait?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "No, I just like saying stuff like that. Of course they took the bait, of course I blew up the ship. You can be so stupid sometimes-"

WHACK

"Sorry." Artemis said weakly, rubbing his head where she had hit him. Amy Fowl, the only person who could hit Artemis regularly and get away with it.

Juliet burst into the room. "Artemis…Amy…" she gasped for breath. She had obviously run all the way there.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Your…your mother…"

"What?" Amy said suddenly "What about our mother? What's going on? Is she alright?"

"She says your father is back. She says he's come home!"

Amy locked eyes with Artemis. They knew each other well enough, they could read each other's thoughts by looking them in the eyes.

_Not possible, Arty, you know it is._

_ It is possible. It could be him._

_ Artemis-_

Artemis ran out the door, heading upstairs to his mother's attic room.

"Artemis!" Amy yelled, bolting after him. Despite herself, she couldn't help being excited. What if it was him?

Amy was considerably faster than Artemis. She caught up with him quickly, and passed him and reached the door first.

And then she fell.

"Amy!" Artemis cried. He was going to help her up but she cried,

"No! I can to this…myself…" she clenched her teeth and stood up, fighting the pain that was tearing at her. She knocked on the door. "Mother?"

"Just a moment! Stop it Timmy, you beast, we have company."

Amy turned to Artemis. "Timmy? Do you think-?"

Artemis cut her off by opening the door. She followed him inside.

Artemis stopped dead. Amy almost ran into him. "What the-? Oh my god." She whispered. Angeline was sitting there in her wedding dress, with a dummy of their father lying next to her.

"Papa," Angeline said to Artemis, "Can't you even give your boy one night off?"

Amy tuned the rest out. The pain was still burning through her body, and her eyes were filling up with tears. But not from the pain. She could deal with pain. It was from what she was seeing. Her mother had just fallen deeper into insanity. Not to mention that Angeline didn't appear to see Amy. At least she could see Artemis, even if she thought he was someone else.

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room. She heard Artemis call her name but ignored him.

Just as she reached the staircase, the pain overpowered her and she fell down the stairs. The last thing she heard was Artemis yelling her name again as he ran out to help her.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Amy? Can you hear me?"

Amy opened her eyes. "W-what happened? I feel terrible."

"You look terrible, too." Artemis told her.

"Oh, that's nice. No wonder you are a hit with the girls." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's bitter."

"Yeah, well. What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs. You hit your head on the railing."

"Oh, yeah, I can feel the bump. Ow."

"You have to be careful, Ames. You are sick."

"No, really?"

"Look, I know I'm not very caring-"

"You got that right."

"Stop interrupting! Look, the point is, I care about you, and you're going to kill yourself doing these stupid things-"

"Stupid things?" her voice was getting louder. "Stupid things? I do stupid things? You should talk! You are kidnapping an Elf! An Elf!"

"I thought we were kidnapping the fairy together."

"No! You are on your own, Artemis Fowl! I give up trying to work with you!"

She stood up and stormed away angrily. "Amy, I'm sorry I said that, come back!" Artemis called, but she didn't turn around.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Amy, it's not like you can avoid him forever, you live in the same house." Juliet said to Amy as they were sitting in the kitchen.

"I know that, I'm just…he just…oh, he is just such a jerk sometimes!"

"What did he say, exactly?"

"He called me stupid, pointed out is was sick, said I was going to kill myself. It's just…I thought he was there for me, and he thinks I'm useless. What, does he think I like dying?"

"Of course he doesn't think that! He's Artemis, he says stuff like that."

"Hmm."

The intercom rang through the house. "Butler, Amy, come to the study, please."

"Uh, I need to go." Amy said, getting up.

"Have fun." Juliet grinned.

"Yeah, right."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Artemis was waiting for Butler and Amy in the study. "Hello, Amy. I talked to Captain Short. I called you there, but-"

"I ignored you."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Yes. Why am I here? I told you, I'm out."

"We have company." He paused the security camera. Several short figures appeared on the screen.

Amy's eyes flashed with excitement. Finally, something for her to do.

"I'll go. I'll take care of it."

"No, Amy, you can't, you're too-"

"Shut up. I'll take care of it. I'd like to see you try to stop me." She raced off.

Artemis sighed. Despite what Amy thought, he cared about her a lot.

"Go with her, Butler. Protect her." He said. Butler grinned.

"Like she'll need it. A give me the helmet."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Amy snuck outside. She couldn't see the fairies, but she knew where they were.

Amy was unlike her brother in one major way: She could fight. She rivaled Butler and Juliet sometimes. She was one of the best. Butler trained her himself. He was quite proud of her.

Amy hid in the trees. Then: "Hello. It appears we have some unwelcome guests. I should introduce myself." And she slammed into the closest one.

She had good enough eyesight to see things most people couldn't: invisible peoples footprints, for example. Or, she could hear them breathing.

She slammed into the others. She knocked the first one out fast. She flipped the next one onto the ground and punched him hard.

She was doing great, until someone pulled her back. Butler was there, and he pushed her back inside the house.

"Butler!" she screamed "Butler, let go! Open the door! Butler!"

He didn't come back inside until they were all gone. "Sorry, Amy, but-"

"But nothing, Butler! I had that under control! Why did you do that?"

"Artemis-"

"Oh, of course, it was Artemis!"

She ran up the stairs at top speed. She burst into the study. "Why?"

Artemis turned, surprised. "What?"

"I had that completely under control! Why did you order Butler to intervene? I could have-"

"No, Amy, you couldn't do it! I care about, Amy, and I am going to find a way to get through this illness you have! And you are not making it easy by finding ways to hurt yourself!"

"I was fine! Just…I need to take a break from you!" she stormed off.

Artemis sighed. What was he going to do?

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Amy? We have a meeting with a certain Commander of the LEP." Artemis said, approaching the door.

"I know. I am doing this because I want to get this money. I am still mad at you."

"Trust me, I know." He answered the door.

Commander Root was at the door. He appeared to unarmed, but Amy had learned never to completely trust anyone.

"I'm Artemis Fowl. This is my sister, Am-"

"I'm Amy Fowl." Amy interrupted.

"Commander Root. I want to get this done quickly."

"Of course. This way."

Commander Root followed them down the hall. He looked at them. Not what he expected. Amy Fowl was actually fairly attractive. Odd, for a mud girl.

In the conference room, Artemis began talking. He talked about the time stop, (Amy enjoyed the look on Root's face when he said that), and their demands. It was going fine, until,

"And I need a cure for my sister." Artemis said.

Amy did a double take. "What? Artemis, I told you not to-"

"Shut up, Amy."

Root stared at them. "A cure? Are you sick, miss Fowl?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"What's wrong with you?"

Artemis described her symptoms, Amy protesting the whole time. Root nodded. Save an ordinary girl. Reasonable, to him.

"I don't see why not-Miss Fowl!" Amy had fallen, screaming.

"Amy!" Artemis yelled. Root was at her side quickly. When he looked up, his face was sad.

"No." Artemis said. "No, no she can't."

"I'm sorry."

"You must be able to do something!"

Root thought about it. "Well…I know this illness. There is a cure. I don't know if it will work this close to death, but I can try."

"Anything."

"Ok. Let me take her to our camp on the grounds."

"Fine."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**LEP camp, Fowl Manor**

Root and three other elves were leaning over Amy. She was still shaking.

"We have to try again."

"It's not working, sir. She's too close to death."

"There has to be something we can do." barked Root.

"Well…there is one thing. But the girl won't like it. She's still conscious, we can ask her."

"Well, ask her."

"Miss Fowl?"

"What?" Amy groaned.

"The cure is not working. But we can try something else."

"What?"

"We can use your dying cells to make you a fairy."

"What? No way."

"We can."

She thought about it. Then: "Fine. Do it. What kind of fairy?"

"Elf."

"Perfect."

"Close your eyes."

Five minutes later, Amy Fowl opened her eyes. Her ears were pointed. Her eyes were clearer. She was no longer human.

Amy Fowl was an elf. One of the People.

Artemis would not take it well.

**Wow! That was a long chapter. Seriously. Well, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note to readers: Amy Fowl is NOT a Mary Sue.**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is not mine. I do not own it.**

**LEP camps, Fowl Manor**

Amy could hardly believe what was happening. She was an elf! One of the People. It seemed too good to be true. Except…

She and Artemis were on opposite sides now. She was one of the People. He was kidnapping and stealing from them. But what choice did she have?

And she couldn't live there anymore. She would go to Haven. She laughed slightly thinking of how just a little bit ago, Juliet had told her, "You can't avoid him forever, you live in the same house." Not anymore. She could avoid him forever. She would probably have to.

Commander Root was sitting across from her. They had to decide what she would do now.

"I am willing to cooperate with you and any suggestions you have, commander. I don't really know what to do next." Amy said.

"Well, I have to say, I was watching you take on that Recon team. Impressive, especially since you couldn't see them. And you skills have most likely improved due to being an elf now." Root said, smoking one of his horrible cigars.

"Is there a point to that statement?"

"Yes. How would you like to join the Lower Elements Police?"

Amy was very surprised. "Sir? I mean, I haven't had the training-"

"From what I can tell about you, you're a complete genius and have the best attack and defense skills I have seen in a long time. Two things we need. I see no reason for you to go through training."

"I would be honored, commander, sir. I will do everything I can to repay you for healing me, and, you know, the times I've helped Artemis try to kill you."

"No better way to do that then to help us now."

"Then I shall. I only ask one thing."

"What?"

"Please allow me to go back to the house just once and tell me brother what I have done. He has to know, I have to tell him."

Root considered. "Very well. I have to go up there to finish our negotiation session. You may come with me so you can tell him."

"Thank you." Amy said.

"Root stood up. "Corporal Kelp! Get Captain Fowl some equipment."

**0000000oooooo0000000**

Amy followed Root up to the house. They had barely reached the door when Artemis opened it. His eyes light up when he saw Amy (who was hiding her pointed ears behind her dark hair), but he tried not to show it.

"You saved my sister. I thank you. However, I am not yet prepared to let the elf go. You remember my other demand, Commander. In gratitude of my sister's life, I shall lower the amount of gold slightly, but you still owe it to me."

"Artemis," Amy said quickly, "I need to talk to you. Alone. Now. It's urgent."

Artemis nodded. "Yes, Amy. Commander Root, our sessions are over-"

"Fowl, they certainly are not over. I saved your sister. We must discuss how that changes the situation. "

"Fine. Butler," he pointed to Butler, who was standing behind him, "Will escort you to the conference room while I talk with Amy. Come on, Amy." He led her away.

"Amy, you're alive, thank goodness!" Artemis cried when they were alone.

"Artemis-"

"Now we can get the money together-"

"Artemis-"

"And we can find Father and save Mother-"

"Artemis-"

"And work the family business-"

"ARTEMIS! Shut up and listen!"

He fell silent.

"Look, the People…they didn't cure me. They couldn't."

"So…you're still dying."

"No, Arty, I'm not." She pulled back her hair and took off the coat she was wearing to show her pointed ears and the LEP uniform she was wearing. "They made me a fairy. They asked me if I wanted to. It was that, or death."

Artemis said nothing for a moment. Finally, he said, "So I'm your enemy now."

"Oh, Artemis-"

"No, I'm not mad. I understand. I would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

"Well…maybe."

"Look, I'm just here to say goodbye. I can't stay here anymore. I work for the LEP now, and I have to go to Haven city. That's the price we pay."

"I know."

"You're taking this quite well."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Look, I have to go back…"

"Right. So, I guess…this is it."

"Yeah." Amy blinked back tears. She was not going to cry. She was not going to leave Artemis crying. But how could he stand there and look like he didn't care like he might never see her again?

Artemis looked at her. "I'll miss you." He whispered.

Amy smiled and hugged him, holding him in her arms on last time. "I'll miss you too." And she slipped away, glancing back and waving before she walked out of the building she used to call home.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**LEP camps, Fowl Manor**

"Foaly! Is Mulch Diggums here yet?" Root yelled as he walked to the control booth.

"Almost. Any minute."

"Good. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Do you?" Foaly got up. Root walked inside, followed closely by Amy.

"Foaly, this is Captain Amy Fowl. Captain Fowl, this is Foaly, our technical mastermind. You two might end up working together a little bit."

They shook hands. "Right, Fowl, I've been looking forward to meeting you. You and your brother are the most intriguing people I have seen in a long ti-" something beeped. Foaly looked at it. "Diggums is here."

"Ah. Perfect. Come on, Captain, you're going to help us with this."

**0000000ooooooo000000**

Mulch Diggums got out of the portal. Root said, "Mulch, you old reprobate, you can take off that suit now. The field is UV filtered, or so I'm told."

Mulch peeled off his skin-tight suit. "Nice to see you, Julius. Who is that?" Mulch asked, noticing Amy, who was standing behind Root.

"Newest Captain, Amy Fowl. She has a special connection with this case. She's going to help us. Come on, convict."

"Convict? I have a name, you know, Julius."

"It's Commander Root to you."

"Yes, commander now. I heard that. Clerical error, wasn't it?"

"Shut it, convict."

Amy laughed slightly. Root looked a bit embarrassed.

**000000ooooooo0000000**

"Good luck, Mulch." Amy said quietly. Mulch gave her a thumbs up as he got ready. They had explained everything to him, and he had agreed. Amy would be with Foaly and Root in the control booth, guiding Mulch through the house.

Now, I shall take a moment to address the issue you are probably wondering about. Doesn't Amy know how Artemis is doing everything? Well, yes, she does. But she was pretending not to know. She said Artemis was very secretive about it (he was, but she still knew what he was doing), and hadn't told her anything. It was a lie, but she was doing Artemis one last favor. She would give him a fair chance.

Mulch was going to tunnel in. Foaly was talking to him by the tunnel. Amy was going to join them, but Root pulled her back. "Trust me, stay back." He whispered. And as Amy watched Foaly get hit in the head with dirt, she was very grateful.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem."

"Er…will Foaly be alright?"

"Probably. We'll check later."

"Um…ok." She couldn't help but grin. She met his eyes for a moment, then turned and ran back to the booth.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Ok, I'm in." Mulch's voice came through the speaker.

"Good. Mulch, before you go on, there are some security cameras right in front of you. I know they're there, I installed them myself." Amy told him.

"I see them. How do I get past?"

"Leave that to me." Amy responded, sitting next to Foaly at the computer. She started to do something.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can hack into the system. I'm feeding him a loop. Ok, Mulch, you can go now."

"Ok."

"But Mulch, be careful. Artemis is not stupid, and neither is anyone else in that building."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

A little while later, Amy was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. Magic kept healing the bit, only to have it bitten to bleeding again.

Mulch had been discovered, and Artemis knew what was going on. Despite how serious this was, Amy was rather enjoying it. She was going up against Artemis, someone of equal intelligence. That didn't happen every day.

Root was yelling a Mulch through the mike when Foaly cried, "Look!"

Amy looked at the screen and saw, "Not possible. It's…Captain Short!"

"She's alive!" Cried Foaly happily.

"Artemis has slipped up, apparently. " Amy said. Another thing that didn't happen everyday.

"Is that a copy of the book?" Root said. Amy resisted the urge to laugh.

"I think it is! That's how he was doing it!" Amy cried with convincing amazement. She was a good actor.

"Mulch, you should get out of there." Amy told him. Images of Butler smashing him to bits ran through her head. It was not a pleasant picture.

Mulch got away. He was in the tunnel when, "Cave in, cave in!"

Root grabbed the mike. "Mulch! What's your status?"

Amy stared at him. Really? She thought. What's your status? I think it's a bit obvious. He's suffocating.

Foaly was typing furiously on the computer. Amy tried to help, but there was nothing they could do.

"His heart has stopped." Foaly said. Amy lowered her head sadly. "He's gone."

**Wow. Another long chapter. Weird how that works, isn't it? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well? Is it getting better? **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Artemis. Fowl.**

**LEP camps, control booth, Fowl Manor**

"He's gone. His heart has stopped." Amy whispered. Root sat down.

"Mulch Diggums…gone." Root repeated. Foaly nodded sadly. Amy, however, looked thoughtful.

"What?" Root asked.

"Well, doesn't this seem a little…convenient? I mean, he just happens to die in a cave-in, after having tried to escape prison for centuries? But he definitely has no life signs, so I don't see any other way, unless…no, it's too fantastic."

"This is Mulch Diggums we're talking about, Amy. Nothing is too fantastic."

Amy was about to voice her fantastic theory when they were interrupted by Dr. Argon and Dr. Cumulus.

"We have him! Fowl has made a mistake!"

"What?" Root asked. They played part of the tape from the negotiation session.

"We'll be in touch," the Commanders voice said, "Don't worry, I'll see myself out."

Then Artemis said, "You do that. But remember this, none of your race has permission to enter here while I'm alive."

The tape stopped. Root looked at them. "Um…and?"

"The human said we couldn't enter there while he was alive!"

"So?"

"So…if we can't go in while he's alive…"

Root gasped. "Then we can go in when he's dead."

"Exactly."

It was a good thing Amy was such a good actor, because she would have blown it right then and there if she wasn't. Artemis's plan was working perfectly. Scary, in a way.

Some arguing, threatening, and yelling later, Root decided to call the council for the gold.

The doctors left, and Foaly sent a request to the council for the gold. Amy and Root both sunk into chairs next to each other.

"I need sleep." Amy muttered. Root nodded.

"It's the time field. It really wears you out."

"Tell me about it."

A small smile flickered across Root's face. They just sat there for a minute, or, however long it was (hard to tell in a time field), then Root said, "Want to get some air?"

"Yes, please."

They went outside. "Ugh. Stale air." Root groaned.

Amy said suddenly, "Commander, look." She pointed to the portal out of the time field. A large group had gathered there. Cudgeon was at the front.

"Oh, Frond." Root said.

"Er, who is that?"

"Frond? Frond was a-"

"No, the guy over there."

"Oh, him. That's Lieutenant Cudgeon. What is he doing?"

They hurried and joined the crowd. "Cudgeon! What's this? A circus?"

Cudgeon scowled. "No, Julius. It's the end of the circus."

"I see. And these are the clowns?"

Foaly's head poked through the doorway. "Pardon me for interrupting your extended circus metaphor, but what the hell is that?"

"Yes," Amy said, stepping forward rather threateningly, "What is that, Cudgeon?" her voice was deathly soft and quiet, her classic, "I'm going to hurt you" voice.

"Back off, Fowl. You are an outsider with no business here."

"Now, Cudgeon, you haven't answered her question." Root said.

"I'm calling the shots now, Julius. The council has backed me up. I'm Acting Commander now."

Root was yelling about backstabbing.

Amy was looking at a huge cage next to Cudgeon. Her eyes got big and angry. A few people close to her stepped away from her cautiously.

"Please tell me you are NOT going to do what I think you're going to do, Cudgeon. PLEASE tell me you are NOT letting this troll into the house. PLEASE tell me you are NOT THAT STUPID!" Amy yelled, losing it slightly.

Cudgeon smiled evilly. "That is my plan exactly. And it's been approved."

Amy jumped up and grabbed Cudgeon violently. Even Root was surprised.

"Listen to me, you! You are making a huge mistake! The only way that could possibly end is in disaster! I know how my brother and the others work. I know how their minds work, I know that house, I know everything about this whole thing! _This will not end well._"

Cudgeon was startled but composed himself. "Well, that's your problem, not mine, Fowl."

Amy let him go and glared at him. "My problem?"

"You're going in there with the troll to get Captain Short out."

Amy and Root both started protesting at the same time.

"You can't send me in there, it's not possible-"

"I will not let you send her in there, I will strangle you first-"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Look, as it happens, you can go in there, and I can force you to. You are the only person who can. You already have an imprint on the house, you are his sister, you know you are allowed. You can get in there."

Amy gulped. He was right, of course.

"And I can force you because you joined the LEP, and I am the acting commander. Go get ready." He threw some equipment at her. "Five minuetes."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Amy stepped into the control booth, ready to go. "You guys will be watching, right? Right? Because I'm highly trained, but this still makes me nervous."

"I do not blame you. And yes, Foaly and I will be watching. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I think so."

Root said, "Come with me for a minute." He pulled her aside, out of the earshot of anyone, especially Foaly.

"What's up?" Amy asked.

Root hesitated. Then he said, "Well, I was just thinking, Amy, you're new in Haven, and I was thinking, when this is all over and we go back, if you would like to go with me to see some stuff."

"Are you asking me out on a date right before I go fight a troll?"

"Er, well, yes?"

She smiled. "All right, then. That sounds like fun."

Root was rather surprised to hear her say yes. "Right. But, don't tell anyone-"

"Do I look like a complete idiot?"

"No."

"Then I won't tell a soul." She turned and ran off.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Amy snuck through the halls of Fowl Manor that she knew so well, hoping not to be spotted by Artemis or Butler or Juliet.

Amy had to find Captain Short. Then they had to get the troll out of the house.

Amy had a feeling Captain Short would have headed to the study to find Artemis. So that's where she headed.

As she approached the study, she heard Artemis's voice, "You hit me."

"That's right, Fowl. And there's plenty-" Holly cut off Amy came inside.

Holly looked at her. "So Mulch Diggums was telling the truth. You really are a fairy now."

"Yes. And pardon me for interrupting you two, but we have a little problem in the shape of a troll."

"Right." Holly said, grabbing some stuff from the table. She looked at Artemis, who was on the floor. "You stay here, Fowl. If you're a good boy, I'll buy you a lollipop when I come back."

As Amy followed Holly out the door, Amy heard Artemis say, "I don't like lollipops." She laughed.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Amy and Holly raced to the main hall to meet the troll, but they were to late.

"D'Arvit." Holly said. "They're right in the line of fire!"

Butler was trying to fight off the troll himself.

Holly rolled her eyes. "What an idiot."

Amy raced down the stairs, followed closely by Holly. Amy pushed Butler out of the way and pulled out her Neutrino and tried to blast it. At the last moment the troll pushed her down, so she missed by about 3 feet and felt like her ribs were cracking.

Holly was her backup within half a second. She twisted around and kicked the troll. That wouldn't have hurt it very much, except it confused it and it fell over. It almost landed on Amy, but she dodged out of the way.

Butler tried to attack it again, but the troll hit him so hard he slammed against the wall, dazed.

Amy jumped onto its back. It stomped around, flailing her back and forth, but she held on. Then she heard Root's voice through the mike: "Captain Short, use your helmet lights!"

Amy yelled. "He's right, listen to him Holly!"

Holly tried…but nothing happened. "Oh dear." She said.

"D'Arvit." Amy said. Just then the troll slammed its back against the wall, crushed Amy. She fell to the floor. Magic surrounded her body, healing her. It was a few minutes before she could see again. Holly was lying on the ground, and Butler was back up. Holly must have healed him, Amy thought. He was wearing one of the suits of armor. Amy jumped up and ran up to join him.

She dropped down to the floor and crawled along the floor, sneaking up on it, before she grabbed its leg and pulled as hard as she could. It lost its balance and fell. Butler began hitting it with his mace until it was pretty much unconscious. He was going to kill it, but,

"Don't do it." Holly gasped. "You owe me, human."

Butler thought about. Then he shoved it out the door. "And don't come back!" He shouted.

Amy slide to the floor next to Holly. "Amazing." She heard Roots voice in the mike.

"Tell me about it." Foaly replied.

**Note: I know that Root is, like, hundreds of years older that Amy. I really don't care.**

**Did you like it? I had to add the, "extended circus metaphor" and "I don't like lollipops" quotes. Those are two of my favorites.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter in book 1! The next chapter will start book 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Fowl Manor**

Amy helped Holly up. "We should probably-Butler?" Butler was already running upstairs to get Artemis.

Amy looked at Holly. "Why did you save him?"

Holly hesitated. "I-I guess…well, he and the girl are innocent. I guess I thought they deserved a chance. Unlike your-"she caught herself, but Amy knew what she meant.

"I know. Unlike my brother."

"Well, yeah, but I don't mean that you are like that-"

"I know. I grew up with this kid, I know what he's like."

Suddenly they heard Foaly's voice through the mike, "Ok, guys, gold is on the way. Be ready to move."

"We don't bargain with kidnappers. What's going on?" Holly asked, surprised. Amy bit her lip.

"Nothing. Straightforward exchange. The gold goes in, you come out. We send in the missile. Big blue bang, and it's all over." Foaly said.

"Does Fowl know about the bio-bomb?" Holly asked, and then looking at Amy, "Do you know about the bio-bomb?" Amy nodded. "And you're ok with killing your brother?"

"I'm one of you now. Artemis is in my past, he is a threat, and he must be taken care of." Amy said.

"Right." Holly said, looking at her slightly concerned. "But are you ok with that?"

"Yes!"

Artemis walked in at that moment. He looked at Amy. "Hello. Are you-"

"I am fine, talk about something else now!" Amy said loudly, not looking at him. He looked startled, but moved on.

"Soon, Captain Short, you will be returned to your people, and I will get my ransom."

"Don't you understand, Fowl? You'll be killed!"

"Oh no. I will be perfectly fine." Suddenly, Butler came in with the ransom. They all stopped talking and stared at it.

"They paid." Breathed Holly, "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Artemis said under his breath. Amy was the only one close enough to hear. When no one was looking, Amy put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He looked at her, and she pulled back her hand, a slight smile on her face.

Holly turned to Artemis. "There must be something I can do. I have magic. Isn't there anything you want?"

Amy met Artemis's eyes and could tell what he was thinking. _"Please, Artemis, help her."_

_ "I would have to give up some of the gold."_

_ "So what? Please Artemis, for me. Help mother."_

Artemis hesitated. Then finally he said. "Captain Short, about your magic…what would I have to do to buy a wish?"

"What do you want?" Holly asked.

"I want my mother's sanity back."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Great way to phrase that, Artemis."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Some time later, Holly and Amy were walking back to the LEP camp. Amy was proud of her brother for helping their mother. Maybe kindness was not completely lost on him.

Root was waiting for them. "Holly…I mean, Captain Short, you're alright. And you have the gold back!"

"Some of it. About half, I believe." Holly said. Amy nodded.

"About half. Give or take a few." She said. Root looked at her. "Captain Fowl, you are ok as well. Good. And you will be pleased to know that Cudgeon has been fired."

Amy nodded happily. "Good. He was an idiot."

A small smile flickered across Root's face. Then he became serious again. "Right. Get inside. We are going to launch the bio-bomb."

Amy and Holly joined him inside.

Amy found it hard to watch the bio-bomb being launched. Even though she was sure Artemis's plan would work, it was still hard to watch them try to kill him. Nobody blamed her.

Amy went with Holly, Root, Trouble Kelp, and Grub Kelp to find the gold and identify the bodies. She was hoping that Artemis's plan had worked. If it hadn't, if they had all died…she would never be able to forgive herself for not talking Artemis into surrendering.

They had been in the house less than 5 minutes when Amy heard somebody retch into the mike. She whirled around. Trouble was leaning over, holding his stomach. Amy rushed over to him. Inside, she was smiling. It worked. Thank Frond.

Grub and Root were sick too. Holly was in shock. "But…them being sick, that would mean…D'Arvit…"

Amy laughed. "Artemis and his little tricks!"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Amy and Holly looked around longer. "They're gone." Holly said. "I can't believe it."

Amy said nothing. Holly looked at her. Then she disconnected the mike from the control booth, so that they could without being over heard. "Did you know that he would get out? Did you know all of this would happen?"

Amy looked slightly embarrassed. "Well…everything except that idiot Cudgeon sending in the troll. But I knew Artemis's plan. I didn't tell Root because…I wanted to do one last thing for my 5 minute younger brother. One last favor. Before we were separated…forever."

Holly looked at her sadly. "You don't know that. I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again. Artemis Fowl will come back. And when he does, I'll be waiting with a smile and a very big gun."

Amy laughed. Then they headed back to the base. It was time to go back to Haven.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Later, Angeline Fowl was awake downstairs with her son. Artemis had been dreading the question she was going to ask.

"Arty, dear, where's your sister?"

Artemis sighed. Amy had told him what to say. "She's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"To a school in…America."

"Well, when will she be back?"

Artemis looked out the window, thinking about all that Amy had gone through. "She won't be."

**Yes! The first book is finished! The next chapter will start the Arctic Incident. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the beginning of The Arctic Incident. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Saint Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen, Country Wicklow, Ireland**

Artemis Fowl sat down on the councilors office. Dr. Po was sitting across from him. "So, Master Fowl. Let's talk."

"Yes. What have you diagnosed me with, Dr. Po?" Artemis sneered at him.

"Well, I have been looking at your profile. It explains a lot."

"Hmm. Like what?"

"Well, I feel that the best place to start is with your sister."

Artemis stiffened at the mention of Amy. "What about Amy?"

"Well, she disappeared last year, didn't she? Went to a school in America and never came back?"

"That is hardly any of your business, Doctor. And I find the way you constantly start sentences with the word well quite irritating."

"Don't try to change the subject, young man. And, as your councilor, it is my business."

"And why is that?"

"Well-"

"Stop using the word well!"

"I believe that you and your sister were quite close." Then he pulled a couple of photographs out from the file and handed them to Artemis.

Artemis looked at the pictures and felt a cold pit in his stomach.

There were three pictures. The first one was himself and Amy when they were five years old. They were sitting side by side in the backyard of Fowl Manor. Well, if you could call it a yard. It was huge. They were sitting on a bench by the garden. Amy was laughing and Artemis was looking at his clothes in dismay, because they were covered in dirt. Artemis remembered. Amy had rubbed the dirt all over him moments before their mother had taken that picture.

The second picture was taken a month after their father had disappeared. There had been a small memorial service. Even though Artemis and Amy were and still are convinced he was still alive, they had agreed to have the service anyway. In the photo, Artemis and Amy were wearing black, standing next to each other. Both of them were crying, holding each other closely.

The third was only a couple of months before Artemis had kidnapped Holly Short. Amy had already been sick, but in this picture she looked happy. Artemis remembered this one very well. Amy had been rather depressed and quiet lately, so he had tried to cheer her up. He had gone up to her bedroom while she was up there one morning, and had run off with her shirt. She had chased him all over the house in her undershirt, screaming at him to give it back. In the end he had run outside, and she had run after him, caught up with him, and tackled him to the ground. Juliet had run out with the camera and taken several pictures. In this one, they were on the ground, in the dirt, and Amy was on top of him. He was holding her shirt just out of her reach, so that she would have to get off him to get it. Amy was laughing, and even Artemis was smiling, which didn't happen very often.

"Where did you get these?" Artemis was fighting to keep his voice steady. "Where did you get these photos?"

"Your mother sent them to me."

"Just leave my sister out of these so-called sessions-" Artemis's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello, Butler. What do you want? I'm in the middle of something."

"Sorry, Artemis. We got a message. About the Fowl Star."

Artemis took a sharp breath. "Where are you?"

"Main gate."

"Good man. I'm on my way." And he walked out, ignoring Dr. Po's stuttering about the session not being over. He was thinking about the possibility of finding his father. And also about Amy. And he was halfway down to the main gate when he realized he was still holding the photos of him and Amy. He put them in his pocket.

**That one was short, I know. But I like how it turned out. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a while to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, no matter what the crazy dwarf under my bed tells you.**

**West bank, Haven city**

Holly Short and Amy Fowl had been staring at the same rocks for three hours. They were watching them, and trying to block out Chix Verbal, who had been hitting on them the entire time. Amy was ready to shoot him. If only he knew she was dating Julius Root. Then he would shut up. But they hadn't told anyone, not even Holly, about the fact they were dating.

"You're both looking good tonight, ladies." Chix said.

"It's a good thing the guns are over there and I'm not holding one, or I would shoot him." Amy muttered through clenched teeth. Holly nodded.

"Amy, are you doing anything on Friday night?" Chix asked.

"Yes." Amy said. It was true, she had a date with Julius that night, but she would have said she was busy anyway.

"Oh. What about you, Hol-"

"Yes."

"Oh. Um…what about-"

"Chix, would you stop asking us that?" Amy said.

Chix sighed. "Look, I just thought you might want to have a little fun-"

"Well, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up, I'm dating your boss." Amy said without thinking.

Holly froze. Chix stared at her. "What did you say?" Holly asked.

"Um, nothing."

"Are you dating Commander Root?"

"Um, no…well, maybe…yes?"

"Holy Frond!" Holly said.

"Uh, you know I was just joking about before, right, Amy, I mean, Captain Fowl?" Chix stuttered nervously.

"Of course, Chix."

Holly said, "Chix, do a fly by."

"Yes, captain."

As soon as he was out of the pod, Holly turned to Amy and asked, "Are you really dating Commander Root, or did you just tell Chix that so he would leave you alone?"

"Both."

"Holy Frond." Holly said again. Amy laughed.

"Just don't tell anyone, all right?"

"Of course."

Holly began looking at the data from Chix's fly-over. "Amy, look at this." She said suddenly.

Amy looked at the monitor. There were gray things moving. "How can gray be moving? Gray means dead. No heat."

Holly said into her mike, "On your guard, private Verbal, we have possible hostilities."

Amy contacted the Operations booth at LEP headquarters, where Foaly would surely be watching. "Foaly, you getting this?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen anything like it." Foaly's voice said through the speaker.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Foaly said. A moment later he said. "Ok, two possible things. It might be a phantom image from an old scan."

Amy shook her head. "Not likely, Foaly. Not likely at all. Didn't you just update this technology? I remember, I helped you. I erased everything that was old from the memory system. It's not likely that a phantom image would get through the filters-"

"What's the second thing, Foaly?" Holly interrupted loudly.

"Well…" Foaly trailed off.

"What is it?" Amy yelled.

"It's not very likely." Foaly mumbled.

"What is it? I would like to know, Foaly. Now, please." Amy growled. Sometimes, she was a bit like her brother. Very frightening without doing much at all.

"Well…someone _might _have found a way to beat my system."

"D'Arvit." Amy whispered, followed by a long string of human swear words. "Chix!" she yelled into her mike. "Get out of there, now!"

Holly was nervous, but she said, "Don't worry, Amy. He's a sprit. Nobody can hit a-" she was cut off by the sound of Chix being shot to the ground.

Holly and Amy raced out of the pod. They were both talking into their mikes.  
"Stay low, both of you!" Root growled. "It's too dangerous!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Amy yelled. "Of course we're going in there!"

"I don't want to lose any of my people today!"

"I know! That's why we're going in there! So that we don't lose anyone! Bye!" she turned off her mike.

"You will get in trouble for that!" Holly said.

"I don't care." And with that, she raced out into the gunfire. Holly followed.

Holly raced over to Chix. She was healing him, while Amy tried to control the gunfire. Dodge, shoot, back up, shoot, duck, shoot. Dodge, shoot, back up, shoot, duck, shoot. Dodge, shoot, back up, shoot, duck, sh-

She screamed as one of the gunshots grazed her arm. It stung, but she ignored the pain. Fight now, hurt later.

Holly got Chix out of the way and ran over to help Amy. Amy was trying to get a good look at what they were shooting at. "Goblins!" she cried in surprise. "Goblins wearing tinfoil suits!"

"Of course! They tricked the sensors!" Holly cried back. She aimed at one of the goblins and shot. The shot clipped the suite, which spread the charge all the way up the suit, electrocuting him.

"Nice one." Amy said.

"Thanks." Holly replied.

They followed the other goblin down the chute. As the fight continued, Amy noticed something. "There still electricity in this chute!" she cried. "Listen, you can hear the humming sound!"

Both of them knowing they would not like the answer to why the chute had power, they followed the goblin into the chute.

"A shuttle? They built a shuttle? You must be joking!" Amy cried.

"The goblin's out of juice." Holly said tersely.

"It's over, goblin." Amy called. "Put your hands up!" The goblin, like an idiot, threw the gun at her. And missed. Amy didn't even have dodge it, it completely missed her.

"The doors!" Holly said. The doors shut. Flare coming. Bad.

"D'Arvit." They both whispered.

The goblin snuck off to the chute. And burned up. Idiot. But they didn't have time to worry about that right now. Holly looked around. "The coolant tanks." She said. They ran under the first tank. Holly shot. Just air.

"Hurry!" Amy said.

Second tank. Holly shot. Water began to fall. They were both surrounded by water, while hot air burned around them. They froze and burned at the same moment. It was awful. Finally, it stopped. The doors opened, and the backup and medical team ran in.

Trouble Kelp was leading the backup team. He ran over to them. "Nice maneuver, captain." He said to Holly.

As the medical team surrounded them, Amy spotted the goblin's gun that he had dropped before he was burned up. She picked it up. "D'Arvit." She breathed. "Captain Kelp." She said. "Look at this."

It was a softnose laser. Meant only to kill. But that wasn't the worst part. It was powered by human batteries.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Foaly arrived to see what was going on. Amy and Holly found him examining the unconscious goblin. He stood up when he saw them. "This is bad."

"No, really?" Holly said. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Goblins are too dumb to think of this by themselves. They had help."

"We figured that out ourselves."

"These softnose lasers were supposed to be destroyed."

"So, in short, you have no information for us."

"Not as of yet."

Holly sighed. "You do know who is probably behind this, right?" she glanced at Amy.

Foaly caught on. "Oh, uh…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. You think it's my brother. And you're probably right."

Commander Root arrived. "Commander," Amy said, "You need to see this."

Root silenced her with her gaze. "What were you thinking?"

"Pardon me, sir?" Amy said innocently.

"Don't give me that. I was in Ops for the whole thing. I was watching the video feed from your helmet."

"Oh."

"Oh, hardly covers it, captain!" Root yelled. Holly and Amy both stepped back slightly. "You never run into open fire! Everybody knows that!"

"We had no choice, Julius." Amy said.

"Don't call me Julius, Am-captain Fowl."

"There are goblins trading with the mud people."

"Don't change the subject."

"It's rather important, sir."

"Fine, Amy, what is so important?" Root growled.

As Amy was explaining about the batteries, Foaly said to Holly, "Since when are they on a first name basis?"

Holly suddenly had a strong desire to laugh. "I'll tell you later."

Holly didn't jump in until she heard the name, "Artemis Fowl".

"It must be Fowl, sir." Holly said earnestly. Root considered it.

"If Fowl is behind this, things could get very complicated very fast. Very well, captain, you and Amy go up to the surface and bring Fowl down here for questioning."

"Yes, sir." Holly said. Amy smiled slightly. She was excited to see her brother again.

**Sorry it took so long to get that chapter up. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I know it's been forever since I updated. I am trying not to let this story die. I'm going to start working on it again, and hopefully I can get things going again. If I can't, and it doesn't go over well with you guys, then I'll have to delete it. I really don't want to, though, so I'm going to give it my best. Thanks for working with me.**

**Change of plans: I am going to do Amy Fowl in volumes. This one will end at the end of the Arctic Incident. Then I will do a sequel that will be the Eternity Code, and the Opal Deception. Then a third one that will be the Lost Colony, and the Time Paradox, then a fourth that will the Atlantis Complex, and the last book that I heard is supposed to be out in 2012 (though I could be wrong). This will be much easier for me than one gigantic story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl**

**Chute Terminal E1, Tara, Ireland**

Holly and Amy had arrived at the chute terminal, but they had run into a few problems.

"Sorry, girlys, but I can't give you a visa without some sort of clearance." The gnome that apparently was head of security told them.

"I'm sure the authorization from Police Plaza has arrived by now." Holly said impatiently.

"I don't have any kind of authorization for either of you!" the gnome insisted.

"Now look here, _sir_," Amy said angrily. "This is a very important mission above ground, and every moment we stand here talking to you is increasing the risk factor! My partner and I are LEP officers, and we are demanding that you let us go up the chute, and we need it clear for the next couple of hours!"

"The next couple of hours!" the gnome cried in shock. "Are you cra-"

"I really hope you are not about to call me crazy." Amy said threateningly.

"Look, I can't just close the chute because of some LEP nonsense!"

Amy sighed. "Fine. You just let all your tourists catch sight of the two humans we're bringing down here. There'll be a riot. I guarantee it."

"Two humans?" the gnome yelled in disbelief. "You are crazy." Amy promptly punched him in the mouth. "Ow."

Holly groaned angrily. She pointed to the insignia on her helmet. "Do you see this? I'm LEP. A captain. No rent-a-cop gnome is going to stand in the way of my orders."

Amy pulled her buzz baton off her belt. "Now listen here. You will let us go, or you will be obstructing a police operation. And regulations say that we can remove anything that gets in our way. In this case, that is you."

The gnome narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes she would." Holly said, glancing at Amy.

The gnome thought about it. "Fine. I'll give you both a twenty-four hour pass. If you're not back in time, I'll have you arrested when you get back."

Amy put her weapon away. "Thank you." She said. "Make sure the docking bay is clear when we get back."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Holly and Amy arrived at Fowl Manor before Artemis. "He's not home." Holly said. Amy nodded. They landed on the roof and waited.

Holly looked at Amy. She looked unhappy. "Do you want me to do the actual threatening part?"

Amy smiled slightly. "Yes please. I can't point a gun at my brother." She shook her head. "I don't care how dangerous he is, I can't do it."

Holly nodded seriously. Then she spotted the car coming. "He's here."

Amy took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

Still shielded, they flew lower down the roof. Amy could hear Artemis ask Butler to bring caviar with him when he came back. She almost laughed. He hadn't changed a bit.

Suddenly, Butler stopped. Amy stiffened._ "He knows."_

Butler raised his gun. "Freeze fairy." He said.

Holly shut down her shield. "Hello Butler."

"Captain Short."

Amy wanted to help. She really did. But this was _Butler. _He was her friend. He had taught her many of her fighting moves. He had been with her since she was a baby. He was Juliet's older brother. She couldn't do it. She couldn't shut down her shield, couldn't fight him. As it was, she was bringing him and her twin brother, who had been her best friend, her entire life, down to Haven to be questioned. That was hard enough. She would not fight them.

Butler was good, though. "There are two of you." He said to Holly.

Holly didn't answer his remark but simply started working her _mesmer. "Put the gun down, Mud Man."_

Butler fought it. Amy was impressed. She knew the man was good, but that was just fantastic.

_"Put it down!" _Holly pressed as hard as she could, and Butler, defeated, put down the gun. _"Good. Now go back to the car like nothing's wrong."_

Butler obeyed, grudgingly. Amy followed them cautiously. Holly put her shield back up and climbed noiselessly into the car, and Amy did the same after her.

"Captain Short, I presume. Why don't you stop vibrating and settle into the visible spectrum?" Artemis said.

Holly sighed in exasperation and out her shield down. She pointed her gun at Artemis. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Is the gun really necessary, Holly?"

Holly snorted. "Yeah, I'd say it's necessary."

Amy took a moment just to take in the sight of Artemis. She drank in the details that only she would notice. He had gotten a little bit taller (it reminded her with some bitterness that she was never getting another inch taller). He looked tired. He had lines under his eyes that suggested he wasn't getting enough sleep. His eyes showed very slight disappointment as he looked at Holly, and Amy realized with shock that he had been hoping for her. She took a deep breath, put on her hardest expression, and shut down her shield. "Hello, little brother."

Artemis looked at her. "Amy." He said curtly. His eyes wandered back to Holly. "What brings you two here?"

"As if you don't know." Amy said. She had to admit the trading with the goblins was exactly Artemis's style. She had to agree with Holly. Artemis had something to do with this.

"Interesting." Artemis said. "I would guess something has happened. Something that I am being held responsible for." He paused a moment. "There are humans trading with the People."

"Very impressive." Holly said. "Or it would be if we didn't know you were behind it."

"I assure you, captain, I have nothing to do with this."

Amy laughed a little. "Likely story, Artemis. You forget, no one knows you better than me."

"And no one knows you better than me." Artemis retorted, giving her his best penetrating stare. The coldness in his eyes had never been directed at her. She had seen it hundreds of times, but he'd never looked at her that way. She wanted to cry. If only he knew how much this was hurting her inside.

"We're taking you for questioning." Amy said. "Underground. Try to run away and I'll shoot you." She saw the look in his eyes. He was shocked. No one else would notice because no one knew him like she did, but he was taken aback by her hostility towards him. Amy guessed he was like her and had expected it but found it harder face-to-face. She knew she could never shoot him. But if he was raising the enemy bar…well, two could play at that game.

"Captain Short," Artemis said, turning to Holly instead, "I understand there is no lost love between us, but I must insist you give me a few days to get my affairs in order."

"What affairs?" Amy asked. "I know you don't care about disappearing from school. You already have disappeared from school, if you're here. Shouldn't you be there?"

"Something came up."

"Well cancel it. You're coming with us."

Artemis sighed. "Very well."

Holly turned to Butler. _"Drive south."_ She said, using the _mesmer _again.

"Tara, I presume." Artemis said, interest sparking in his tone. "I've often wondered where the entrance it."

"Keep wondering, Mud Boy." Holly said. _"Now sleep. All this deduction is wearing me out."_

Artemis didn't fight it and went right to sleep. Amy slipped into the seat beside him. "I know you're never coming close enough to him to sit back here." She said to Holly. "You take the front. Direct Butler to the entrance to Tara."

Holly nodded and sat in the passenger seat. While she was distracted with instructing Butler, Amy leaned closer to her brother. Yes, he was definitely worried about something. She could see it in his expression, even in his sleep. Amy loved her life in Haven. She had a couple of friends at the L.E.P., and she had Julius. She loved her job and was damn good at it too, shocking her superiors who had expected her to be worthless because she used to be a Mud Girl. But she missed Artemis like crazy. She missed his crazy yet well thought out schemes and the way he would critic everything she did because he could do it a little bit better (except athletic stuff. She had him beat there). She even missed the way he asked her every five minutes if she was okay right after she'd gotten sick, and scolded her for risking herself for something he could easily handle. As much as she liked her new life, she missed her old one. She missed Artemis, Butler, and Juliet.

After checking that Holly was still busy, Amy put her arm gently around Artemis. "What's wrong, Arty?" she whispered. She knew he was in a deep sleep but she whispered to him anyway. "What's got a genius like you so worried?" she blinked back tears. "I miss you so much." She continued. "What have you gotten yourself into without me? Frond, I miss you." She closed her eyes. "I can't do this."

**Hey, looky there! I finished a chapter! But really, I promise I'm going to work harder on this one. I'm still really into this idea, if you guys are still into the story. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up but it won't be anywhere near as long a wait. Please don't kill me. Reviews make me right faster, so please review!**


End file.
